


the forbidden death

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, gnome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	1. Chapter 1

Mekkatoriqhan was thinkgjn about his crush Kel’Thuzad and sighed, rubbing his mustache longingly. His eyelashes fluttered and a lonesome tear fell down his cheek, for he was so horny for the skeleton. Mekkaotrj boo hoo’d all night and everyone in Ironforge was so sick of his nonsense.

His bff Anduin was there and patted his back comfortingly like a good man but he was lowkey sick of his nonsense. “Gelbin, my friend,” sighed Anduin, his blonde anime bangs so handsome on his face, “might I offer a fruitsnack or two in this trying time?”   
He held out a handful of fruit snacks but they were all the boring flavors what’s the fucking point. 

Memkaotjw started bawling and screamed because he was so sad “no fuckin fool:/“

He threw the fruities on the floor and Anduin wheezed 

He ignored anduin he was so sad he djdnty care about that guy no more he said “fucj” and ssudebly Ran


	2. Perhaps love? Ohh

Melckaotr was on a journey he was going places he stormed into Naxrammas and he finally after eight long years of journey he found his crush Kel’Thuzad he hyperventilated kinda.

Kelthuzad was floaitng there with his Claws he was a skeleton and he was so sexy fuck me?

Mmemkaa said “HELLO” he blushed he was nervous! His beloved and he’s so embaarsd! 

KelThuzna blushed so shy who was this mysterious gnome he was so handsome he had goggles and ears that’s everything he ever wanted in a man he blushed. Kelthuz was so neverous he had to pilote to this guy so he’ll hopefully fall in love with him he shyly said “hello would u join me for a lasanga dinner please” and winked with no eyes. 

MMMMMM said “oh would I” he was so thrilled he was gonna vomit and he held kelthuzad hand but Kelvkdja was so In Love this gnome was so sexy he didnt know what to do he fucjng

 

Hjfbfn

Mmekcake was so excited was was for lasnsnaga he put it in his butt he moaned so sexy and kelthuzad put his whole thumb in his butt

Mekkatorque moaned as he was penetrated by Kelthuzad the he h j


End file.
